The Love That Can't Be Broken
by Inuyashalover109
Summary: This is about another love thing with Kagome and Inuyasha, but it has twists and trurns. When shippo runs into an old friend they have a little fun of there own!wink, wink
1. When love happens

Notes:

Ok I know this is in almost every Fan Fic. But I am putting it in anyway.

It might take a while to write the next one it might not it depends.

If you have any ideas please send them to me and I will get them in the story...

"What in the seven hells did I do now Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha claimed.

"What did you do!?!?" Kagome screamed.

"O BOY HERE WE GO AGAIN!!" Miroku and Sango said.

"First you see Kikyo. Then you droll all over her!"

"Well if it makes you happy, I will just go to hell with her so I can leave you to your own life!"

Kagome starts to cry. As Inuyasha starts to walk away. Just then Kagome ran off into the woods shouting, "Don't anyone fallow me because I am going to..." Just then Inuyasha yelled, "Don't even do that Kagome. You know you don't want to."

Miroku and Sango were just sitting there waiting for it to be over when Kikyo showed up.

"Come with me Inuyasha and you shall be with me forever, IN HELL!"

During that time Kagome had ran off into the woods with out a single trace.

"GOD DAMNET KAGOME! WHY CANT YOU KEEP YOUR COOL FOR AT LEAST 10 min.?!"

"Well since that bitch is gone, come with me and you shall be happy in hell with me."

"Kikyo for the last time I am not going to go to hell with you, at least no yet!"

"Miroku we have to go find Kagome! We don't know what kind of danger lurks in those woods"

"Ok Sango I will go see what I can do."

"Kikyo get the hell away from me I am going to go look for Kagome!"

Later they found Kagome crying on the grass right by a river. Miroku walked up and tried to cheer her up, but it didn't work. After that Sango tried, but no luck. They yelled at Inuyasha to give it a try, so he did.

"Look Kagome...Ummm do you guys mind?"

"O no sorry" Sango and Miroku walked away taking Shippo with them.

"Come on I want to see what happens!"

"Still to young for that."

"So as I was saying...Look Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry. You know I get carried away when I see Kikyo. I hope you know I turned her down to come looking for you."

Kagome looked up with her eyes filled with tears, "Really?"

"Yea and I am pretty proud of my self too!"

"Well it must have been really hard for you to do that."

"Well really to tell you the truth it didn't affect me at all because I knew you were in the woods all alone with no...with your weak self." _Even though you are strong and you do make everyone look like one year olds... _

"WEAK! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM NOT WEAK!"

As you can tell, Inuyasha isn't that good at being to nice or heart warming. Anyway...

As you can guess Miroku and Sango were spying as usual. And Shippo trying to get to the sight of everything...

"I know I just..."

Kagome got up and tried to walk away, but right then and there Inuyasha got right in front of her and grabbed her with a passionate hug.

"You aren't going to through me down the well again are you?"

"Why would you think that? I would never do that again unless I have a perfectly good reason, but now I want you to stay here and be happy."

Kagome started to cry again, but it was because of happiness in her heart. Just then it turned to night and it all seamed peaceful as the stars were out and the moonshining.

What will happen now? Will something bad happen or will something good find out on the next chapter of The Love That Can't Be Broken!

Well if you want the next chapter to come soon you have to review and send me messages about what to put in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I will try to get the next chapter soon...REMEMBER:

_**THE QUICKER YOU REVIEW THE QUIKER I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Again comes Tsubaki

Notes:

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been very busy and I…well yes things have been like hell.

yea so just review and all that jazz. lol

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While they all gazed up at the stars, Kagome noticed a shooting star and made a wish.

"Star night, star bright…"

Just then Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and got in defensive mode.

"What is going on now?"

"Something evil is coming and it doesn't seem like it will be a easy foe."

Just then Kagome let out a gasp.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed out.

She had fallen to the ground and blood started falling from her back.

"What happened?????!?!!?!!?" Inuyasha screamed out in fear.

Sango ran to her as kagome called out,

"Help, somebody help me"

Just then she screamed a painful scream.

Why do I feel like I am being takin away from my body? I feel like I… 

"Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha was sooo angry, he picked up Kagome and ran to the village.

While Sango and Miroku where running after them(Shippo was on Inuyasha) they were stopped by Tsubaki.

"Oh I see my spell is working once again." She said with a wicked smile.

Miroku and Sango charged at her, but as like last time she had a barrier around her.

"We shall stop you ounce again Tsubaki!"

Both Sango and Miroku attacked at will and couldn't get by. Tsubaki vanished and Sango and Miroku jumped on to Kiara and went off to the village.

I cant move my body. Why cant I move my body? I…who is carrying me? Is it Inuyasha? Is the same thing happening again that happened a while ago?

Kagome with the little bit of strength that she had to talk to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha put me down! I don't want you to get hurt or me trying to kill you gain!"

"Kagome I will not leave you behind and leave you to die. It isn't going to be like that. You have been shot with an arrow and bitten by a serpent. So I am not going to leave you!"

With that said they continued with Sango and Miroku fallowing them.

When they arrived in the village, Tsubaki was there waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well sorry this chapter is small but I have to go because I am about to watch Inuyasha.

So review and I shall get the next one out soon.

If you have any fan fictions you want me to make just tell me and I should be able to make one.


End file.
